


十年前的那天

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	十年前的那天

童车预警

漆黑的房间内只有一盏老旧的瓦斯灯泡寂寥地发出微弱的光线，忽然闪烁了一下之后，整个房间陷入了黑暗。

鸣人无力地躺在地板上，抓起身边的最后一口面包艰难地咽下，他的喉咙又干又痛，好像是发炎了。

距离停水已经过去三天，现在家中的电也跟着停了。鸣人吸了吸鼻子，一股腐烂的味道钻入他的鼻腔内，在他身旁的床上有一具被薄被遮盖住的尸体。

一周前，鸣人躲在衣柜内透过狭窄的缝隙，看到他的母亲在一个男人的身下，发出一声近似尖叫，听不出是过于快乐还是痛苦的呻吟，随后浑身开始剧烈的抽搐。那男人来不及释放最后的欲望，一脸惊恐的穿上衣服逃走了。

男人离开后，鸣人从衣柜里走出来，来到床边，母亲已经停止了抽搐，静静地躺在床上，似乎是睡着了。他捡起掉落在地上的针管放到母亲手里，再用薄被盖住母亲的裸体。 

之后母亲一直没有醒来，没人给鸣人做饭，他好饿，只能拿母亲放在化妆台抽屉里的钱买了一袋子面包，这袋子面包就在刚才全部吃完了。

鸣人打了一个寒颤，他想过不了一两天，也许会像母亲一样睡着吧。

“就是这里！有人举报尸腐臭就是从这里散发出来的！”

“把门撬开。”

一道强烈的光线劈开了黢黑的房间，七八个警员涌入室内。 “长官，有个孩子，还活着。”

佐助点点头，跨过鸣人去检查尸体。

此时左邻右舍都赶来聚集在鸣人家周围，所有人捂着口鼻，伸长脖子向内张望，交头接耳窃窃私语。 

“妓（hx）女的孩子真可怜...”  
“这女人吸毒死的吧？”

尸体被两个警员向屋外抬去，鸣人张开嘴却发不出声音，只能挣扎着举起手试图阻止这些人带走他的母亲。

佐助握住鸣人举起的小手，将人抱了起来。

在警车上，鸣人终于喝到了水，他捧着矿泉水瓶咕咚咕咚一口气灌下大半瓶。

车内没有儿童座椅，佐助只能让鸣人横坐在他的大腿上，他的一条胳膊替代安全带将鸣人圈住。鸣人娇小柔软的躯体只隔着两层衣服布料靠在佐助身上，他的呼吸略有些控制不住得急促起来。

后车窗外被黄色密封带包围住的房子离他们越来越远，鸣人哭了，在母亲死去的一周内，他一滴眼泪也没流过，现在却绷不住了。

“你还记得最后和你母亲在一起的男人的样貌吗？” 

此时鸣人正坐在佐助对面，在警局饱餐一顿后，他苍白的小脸恢复了往常的气色。由于他年纪尚小，佐助没把他带去审讯室，而是让他在他的办公室内，两人面对面坐在沙发上，聊天似的问话。

“不记得了。”

“你母亲是被迫注射毒品还是自愿的？” 

“她打针很久了。”

佐助点点头，鸣人口中的打针自然就是注射毒品的意思了。 

“妈妈被你们带去哪里了？”  
“先送去尸检，然后火化。” 

鸣人抬起头颅注视佐助的眼睛，他仿佛在佐助的眼睛里寻找些什么，然后又低下头，盯着佐助的裤裆。

佐助从茶几上拿起一本杂志摊开，不着痕迹地倒扣在大腿上，鸣人的眼神便从那儿离开了。

“那我呢？”

“福利院。”佐助随即补充道，“放心，你很健康，很快就会有人收养你的。”

鸣人活了7岁，没上过学，他不知道同龄人知道的许多事情，但是他知道如何辨别一个男人是否有欲望，他每天看母亲和不同的男人上床，那些男人面对他母亲时的表情，眼神，举止。

佐助现在就和那些男人一样，即使这种欲望被佐助刻意的隐藏着，但鸣人还是明锐的察觉到了。他从沙发上起身，来到佐助身边，拿开倒扣在佐助大腿上的杂志。他的嘴角微微上扬，露出一抹天真的笑容。

“我想要你收养我。”

“我不会收养你的。” 

佐助不能收养鸣人，因为他有恋童癖。他隐藏了一辈子，也羞愧了一辈子，不过他从未向自己的欲望投降，一生不曾伤害过任何人。 

大部分人把所有的恋童癖都归罪于侵犯了儿童的那些人，其实在恋童癖的这群人里可能只有一小部分人会真正去犯罪，剩下的人都一直在与之抗衡或是默默地意淫，忍受着欲望的折磨与痛苦，从未有过任何行动。这种欲望使他们与生俱来，无法选择的。 1

鸣人盯着佐助胯间被勃起的阴（hx）茎撑起的面料，更加笃定佐助对他有着那方面的欲望，只要这个欲望得到了释放，佐助便会收养他，再也不离开他。就好像那些总是去找她母亲的男人，男人是一种可以被欲望所征服的生物，男人在欲望面前很渺小，面对欲望，他们什么都能妥协。

鸣人伸手抚上那块面料，灼热滚烫的温度传向他的手心。 

佐助推开鸣人，鸣人又迎了上去，他模仿着母亲的样子，将整张脸埋在佐助的裤裆上，用牙齿叼住拉链往下拉。这个动作他看过上千上万遍，以至于不需要任何练习便能熟练地去做。 

这次佐助没有推开鸣人，他向最原始的欲望缴械投降了。在警车上时，他熬了过去。陪鸣人吃饭时，他也熬了过去。他想他应该把鸣人带去审讯室问话的，那里有监控，至少监控可以让他保持理智。他为什么会带鸣人到他的办公室呢？仅仅因为鸣人年纪尚小吗？或许不是的，是他心底的那个魔鬼在悄无声息地作祟，说白了，把鸣人带到他的办公室里，是一个无意的故意行为。

佐助感到前所未有的性奋和爽，光是看到鸣人小小的嘴巴包裹住他雄伟的阴（hx）茎，硕大的龟（hx）头欲要戳出鸣人脸颊的画面，他从心底发出一句“这辈子没有白活”的感叹。

鸣人摇晃着小脑袋，不停地吮吸阴茎发出色情的声音，他的两只小手紧紧箍住阴茎的最下边，每当佐助呼吸加重时他便将龟头顶入喉咙的深处。 

不仅仅模仿着母亲的动作，鸣人的表情神态也露出7岁孩童不可能有的媚态。他抬起圆圆的杏仁眼，湛蓝的瞳孔充满魅惑的笑意望着佐助，他就这样一边抬眼凝视着佐助一边替佐助口交。

鸣人从未感到和母亲之间的距离那么近过，他在做母亲每天会做的事情，此时此刻他好像变成了他的母亲，母亲的灵魂与他已然融为一体。

可佐助对鸣人现在的模样并不满意，他的恋童癖使他面对儿童时会产生破坏掉这种幼小生物的念头，他想要狠狠揉碎鸣人，看鸣人痛苦哭泣的表情，而不是现在这副娼妓的模样。

佐助把阴茎从鸣人嘴里拔出，把鸣人翻了过去紧紧圈在怀里，像是公狗交配时的姿势。他低头在鸣人的后颈处使劲地嗅，贴在鸣人幼嫩的肌肤上的鼻子和嘴唇因为过度用力而挤压变形，宛如一个瘾君子吸取着孩童独有的特殊气味。

佐助扒光了鸣人的衣物，他用食指去扣弄小小的肚脐，用掌心去揉搓小小的阴茎，两只大手肆意玩弄着赤裸幼小的身躯。佐助越来越兴奋，情不自禁地一边抚摸鸣人一边趴在鸣人背上性交似的前后耸动，不停地发出浓重低沉的“嘶哈嘶哈”声，如同一头野兽。

“插进来...插进来...”

鸣人渴望真正的实感，他要体验母亲被男人插入时的感觉。

佐助将鸣人翻了过来，正面朝向他自己。他扶着可怖的阴茎，迫不及待的插入这具躯体，渴望看到它被破坏的模样，渴望听到鸣人的哭泣声。 

阴茎笔直插入小穴的瞬间，佐助盯着后穴与阴茎连接处渗出的点点鲜血，他如幻如梦，这一切过于不切实际，最后残余的理智也全被罪恶的欲望吞没了，他想他一定是在梦中，就算真的把这幼小的身躯弄坏了也没关系，这样想着，阴茎便肆无忌惮的、疯狂的在紧致到极致的小穴里操弄。

鸣人被佐助肏的整个人都在上下颠簸，眼冒金星，双手不得不紧紧抓住佐助的胳膊，仿佛大海中遇难的人攀在一根浮木上。他从没见过有男人像佐助肏他一样疯狂地操他的母亲，明明母亲在被人操干时，整个人看上去是愉悦的，为什么他只感到五脏六腑被人拧成了一团，全是疼痛和折磨呢？

最终，鸣人哭了，像普通的孩童因为摔了一大跤破皮流血而哭一样，他委屈地大哭起来，向佐助宣告着他的疼痛。

鸣人迸发出哭声的瞬间，佐助激动地射了，他终于听到了梦寐以求的，被玩弄破碎后的哭泣。

然而欲望从体内彻底宣泄而出之后，理智重又返回到身体之中。佐助颤巍巍地、小心翼翼地拔出阴（hx）茎。鸣人渗出丝丝鲜血的下体刺痛了他身而为人的最基本的良心。他把鸣人抱在怀里，发自真心地一遍遍道歉。

“对不起...对不起...”

后穴没有了异物的抽（hx）插，疼痛感逐渐消失，鸣人停止了哭泣。

“叔叔，你不需要道歉。”鸣人捧住佐助的脸庞，“你收养我，我还可以让你对我做刚才的事，只要你以后轻点儿。”

佐助一愣，他怀疑他的耳朵听错了。

“你应该被一个正常的人收养，而不是我这种变态。”

鸣人摇摇头，“他们可能会因为我犯一个错误就不喜欢我了，他们可能因为有了自己的孩子就不要我了，但是...”鸣人笑了，“但是你不一样，你已经离不开我了。”

佐助的后背一阵恶寒，蹿起一层鸡皮疙瘩。他一时不知是开心还是害怕，他抱在怀里的小人儿仿佛是一个要将他拖入深渊的恶魔。他确实离不开鸣人了，因恋童癖交织着禁锢与挣扎的灵魂和肉体在今天得到了释放，又怎收得回来，他往后只要回忆起今天噬骨的快感，便会控制不住去犯罪。

犯罪只有零次和无数次，就像吸毒。

“叔叔，我们以后一起生活吧，好不好？”

“好...”

鸣人很开心，他延续着她母亲的生存方式继续生存着，就好像母亲永远都和他在一起。

后记  
那之后，佐助辞职了，大家都对这位屡屡立下功绩的警官表示不解，只有佐助自己知道，他已经没有底气再去从事这份工作了。

佐助曾陷入抑郁与绝望之中，但他很快便重新振作起来，积极去接受心理医生的治疗。办完鸣人的收养手续之后，他全心全意投入到父亲的角色之中和忙碌的工作中。虽然在警局中的那次性（hx）爱仍会像梦魇一样缠绕折磨着他。 偶尔对鸣人仍抱有欲望，但每每这个时候，他便带鸣人出去郊游或是运动，人活着不仅仅只有性的欲望，他用更多更多的事情来麻痹冲淡这种欲望。他知道没有孩子会喜欢疼痛，鸣人只是缺乏安全感以及对母亲的思念，起初他每天向鸣人发誓保证即使鸣人不取悦他，他也绝对不会抛弃鸣人，鸣人这才消停了下来。 看着鸣人从一个小萝卜头长成了帅气阳光的少年，他得到了治愈以及身为人父的成就感。

鸣人渐渐长大，佐助送他去接受良好的教育，带他出去旅游见各种各样的人与事。接受过教育，开阔眼界之后的鸣人学会了从其他角度看待母亲生前为了生计而做的那些工作，他明白了母亲的绝望，同时也为母亲吸毒感到惋惜，如果当时母亲遇到一个对的人，拉她一把，也许她也能好好的活下去。他从佐助身上得到了亲人的关爱，也产生了特殊的情愫。

转眼鸣人到了17岁，要独自一人出去念大学了。佐助想到这个他曾经拥有过的男孩即将展开新的生活，与别人交友恋爱，心里既失落，又感到一股熊熊的占有欲隐隐作祟。

鸣人临走的前一夜，来到佐助的房间。

“佐助。”  
“嗯？”

“佐助，谢谢你这么多年的照顾和教育，如果没有你我都不敢想象我现在是什么样子，也许...我也去吸毒了。”

听到这番话，佐助感到鼻子很酸，真的是父亲看到儿子长大懂事了的感觉。 

“不用谢我，这么多年，我也得到了救赎。我只希望...”佐助沉默了几秒，“小时候的事没有影响到你，我其实一直很自责。”佐助第一次把心里话说了出来。

鸣人自然记得7岁时的那件事，那件事也不能全怪佐助。

“佐助，我毕业之后，我们还能一起生活吗？”

“说什么傻话，我们不是一直在一起生活么。”

“我是说...其实，佐助我喜欢你，我想和你像恋人一起生活。”

鸣人望着愣住的佐助，挠了挠头发，“我虑了很久，我知道我不该对你产生那样的感情，其实我知道你一直很自责，也很痛苦。但是你陪我成长的过程中，你一直是我的榜样，是我的英雄，可能我有点恋父情节吧...哈哈。”鸣人渐渐低下头，“我怕去上大学之前，不说出自己的心里话，会后悔。”

佐助上前拥抱住鸣人，他侧头吻鸣人的耳朵，脸颊，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴。他们双双倒在床上，时隔十年的性（hx）爱，其中包含着太多太多，释放、压抑、疼痛、恐惧、逃避、矛盾、感悟和重生。

这一次的性建立于爱之上，没有畸形，没有杂念，没有目的。爱的魔力有多伟大，它可以感化、改变、救赎一个人也不足以道出它的全部。


End file.
